the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrokeii Uzumaki
Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE as suggested by Gaaran. 'Approval:' 2/18/14, 15 feats bori (v3.1) 'Appearance and Personality' Mrokeii was born with beautiful red hair that his mother adores, as is usual with the Uzumaki clan. However, when he became older, he developed an admiration for his ancestors, particularly Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto. This admiration caused him to dye his hair a blonde colour like them, much to his parents' protests. At the beginning of his journey when he leaves Takigakure Mrokeii wears his father's medical ninja old flak jacket (despite not actually being a medical ninja) and a tattered black cloak with a hood. He also carries a large scroll on his back which he uses for fūinjutsu. He was at first a care free child who enjoyed his quiet life in the village. However, after the death of his parents, he becomes much more serious. He has the signature temper of the Uzumaki clan, but also the deep knowledge of fūinjutsu that has been passed down through his clan, but he has not yet mastered it. He also carries a kunai and his late grandfather's sword, which he stole before running away (despite his lack of skill in kenjutsu), the latter of which he summons with the scroll on his back. After arriving in Konoha Mrokeii dons a regular Konoha uniform including a flak jacket and Konoha forehead protector which covers the Yin Seal on his forehead. Mrokeii normally tries to be a kind and lighthearted person, if a bit naive, however he is very intelligent and can be serious should the situation call for it. He tries to remain calm but being host to Inari means he is prone to extreme fits of rage when angered. He never gives up, always trying to be the best ninja he can be. 'Stats' (Total:124) ' '''Strength: 12 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 22 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Jutsu ' '''Genin 2: Fūinjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Inari the Desert Fox ' 'Jonin: Wood Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Space-Time Manipulation) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Medical Ninjutsu) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 16 Banked feats: 0 'Fuuton (3)' # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Tekuza Gale Beast '- The user creates a large, dragon-like hurricane, which will emerge from both his arms. Around the jutsu, there are large wind currents, and it's filled with chakra currents inside. (20 CP) # '''Windori - '''Mrokeii forms winds around his hand in the shape of a large blade which he uses for piercing. 40CP '''Fuinjutsu ''(4) # Seal: Explosion '- An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # '''Yin Seal (II) '- Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65) # '''Barrier: Confining Technique - This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the person, the user erects the barrier underfoot rendering anyone within the seals, incapable of escaping. [40CP initial cost, 20CP upkeep. Has to be placed on an opponent, then triggered from a visible range. Can be broken out if the victim has sufficient strength, or by paying the jutsu's initial cost the user paid +20CP. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of (for example: supercharged to 60CP, upkeep 30CP). Will last for a mission/fight 'Seishin Hosuto (2)' # Mind Duality '''- The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. Grants a +3 partial boost to STR and SPD. CP/round inuboku2.png|Mrokeii under the influence of Inari White nine tailed fox by stephen009-d5j5tlo.jpg|Inari the Desert Fox # '''Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Mokuton (3) #'Wood Release: Cutting Technique -' A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10CP) #'Wood Release: World of Trees Wall' - Countless wooden branches grow at high speed from the ground, forming a wide, net-like wall. (10CP) 'Culmination (1)' #'Wooden Dragon Technique '- The user forms a large dragon figure made of wood. This dragon surges forward, binding the opponent and siphoning the opponent's chakra from them. After siphoning, the dragon then dissipates and crumbles, effectively "eating" the opponent's chakra. (20 CP, Drains 1.5x CP invested) Release + Sealing Specialist 'Other ' # Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - The user creates clones of him or herself. (Half of current CP) #'Stat boost +6 (3)' Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll *(2) Fūma Shuriken *(9) Chakra Pill (x3) *(0) IOU of one eye to Reiko should he ever reconsider Ryo ' * Ryo earned (total): 60,500 * Ryo spent: 20,000 (Revival) * Ryo left: 40,500 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 104QP' *'Banked: 0 QP' *'Reset Day: Monday' *'QP earned this week: '''10/12 '''S-Rank: 1 ' Capturing The Poison Specialist (4QP, 2000 Ryo) A-Rank: 12 Killing some more bandits (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 27/02/2014 Pirate Life (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - S-Rank mish #1) Wai-Shi-Tong (4QP, 2000 Ryo) A Club, a Perv and a Samurai (4QP, 2000 Ryo) Seishin Hunters - Jonin RU (2QP, 1000 Ryo) For the Nightmares have Ended (4QP, 2000 Ryo) The pursuit of bandages (4QP, 2000 Ryo) Saving Washu (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 13/01/2014) Cave of Iron (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 25/01/2014) Searching for clues (1QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 03/01/2014) Numbers (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/01/2014) Yamigakure (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 09/01/2014) B-Rank: 21 ' 'Saving Nina (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 24/02/2014) The Puppet (No QP earned due to cap, 1500 Ryo - 23/02/2014) Saving Miyu (3QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/02/2014) Hunting Down Some Oni! (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) Daddy Issues ''(No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014)' 'A Vexing Situation (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014)' 'Black wings (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/01/2014)' 'Nightmare inn (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 31/01/2014)' 'The Robe Ninja (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 25/01/2014)' 'The Ichneumons (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 19/01/2014)' 'The Oni and the Sake Hall (3QP, 1500 Ryo)' 'Find Mr. FluffyButts!! (4QP, 2000 Ryo)' 'Stephen King's Nightmare (4QP, 4000 Ryo)' 'Stephen King's Nightmare 2 (4QP, 4000 Ryo)' 'Stephen King's Nightmare 3 (4QP, 4000 Ryo)' 'The Mysterious Mountain (4QP, 4000 Ryo)' 'Caught the bandaged nin (2QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo)' 'Inner Demons (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 10/01/2014)' 'The Cemetary (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 27/01/2014)' 'The Numbers' '(4QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/02/2014)' '''C-Rank: 4 ' The Return of the Black Flag (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 14/02/2014) Long Awaited Exam (2QP, 2000 Ryo + Chunin Promotion) The Lightning Bandit! (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo) The Numbers (4QP, 2000 Ryo) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 1 ' '''Shuriyko's Return (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 19/01/2014 'Other: 28 ' '''Training Time (Assha)'(1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/03/2014)' 'Back Home' '(1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/03/2014)' 'Back from a mission (anyone) (1QP, 500 Ryo''' '- 25/02/2014)' Celebrate (Anyone) (1QP, 500 Ryo - 25/02/2014) Practice (1QP, 500 Ryo) Mrokeii vs Oyota (1QP, 500 Ryo) In the Library (No QP earned due to cap, 500 Ryo) House Party (No QP earned due to cap, 500 Ryo) Ichiraku Ramen (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Uzumaki Clan (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Barkeep (1QP, 500 Ryo) Communing with the Desert Fox (1QP, 500 Ryo) Onward to the Land of Bears (1QP, 500 Ryo) Training in the Leaf (1 QP, 500 Ryo) Searching for Our Friend (1QP, 500 Ryo) Hunting for an Itamu (1QP, 500 Ryo) Mrokeii vs Yami (1QP, 500 Ryo) Gaaran vs Mrokeii (1QP, 500 Ryo) Sitting In (1QP, 500 Ryo) The Trees (1QP, 500 Ryo) And A Happy New Year! (1QP, 500 Ryo - 1/1/14) Making Friends'' '('1''QP, 500 Ryo - 2/1/14) It's Cold Outside (1QP, 500 Ryo - 7/1/14) Late at Night (1QP, 500 Ryo - 7/1/14) Derping Around (1QP, 500 Ryo - 9/01/2014) Viva La Vida (1QP, 500 Ryo - 11/01/2014) Walking through the Training Fields (1QP, 500 Ryo - 10/01/2014) Preparations in the Sake Hall (1QP, 500 Ryo - 17/01/2014 Why is Everything So Black? (1QP, 500 Ryo - 01/02/2014) Training (1QP, 500 Ryo - 03/02/2014) Assha Nara: Nara Clan (1QP, 500 Ryo - 10/02/2014) Crimson General (2QP, 1000 Ryo - 13/02/2014) Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki 'Relationships' Mitsugaki Hashiroki - The first person Mrokeii met upon arriving at Konoha and also the first person he sparred with besides some of his friends at the academy in Takigakure. Mrokeii considers him a close friend. He recently became Mrokeii's sensei in Mokuton, although he prefers not to be called such. Zumoni Tezuka' '- Another good friend, Mrokeii admires Zumoni greatly for his strength. His sensei of sorts, he does his best to stop Mrokeii doing anything rash, although it doesn't always work. Gaaran Hyuga - Gaaran is Mrokeii's closest friend and his brother, despite all their arguments. Nenshou Natsuin - Part of what Mrokeii considers his family. Another close friend. Tanyu Uzumaki - The first Uzumaki that Mrokeii has ever met besides his own family. A little bit... off... but still a good person. Hiwatari Zukaro - Mrokeii really likes Hiwatari for being so kind to him. He considers her like an older sister of sorts. Yami Nara - Gaaran's girlfriend. Mrokeii really does appreciate how kind she's been, especially considering how he's injured her boyfriend several times and nearly blew up their house. Oyota - Meh. Kantaro Uzumaki - Mrokeii's big Uzu cousin :D Mrokeii thinks they should do more family stuff. Lena Uzumaki- Mrokeii's OTHER big Uzu cousin :D Assha Nara - Mrokeii thinks he's lazy. Okami-sensei - Mrokeii's sensei, he respects Okami greatly, maybe even looks up to him a little. He's determined to become strong enough to prove himself to him. Asumizu Kigen - A friend of Mrokeii's. Another Mokuton user, Mrokeii challenged Asu back when he was a Genin. After a quick defeat, he actually copied one of Asu's abilities and now uses it himself. 'History and Story' Mrokeii is a member of the Uzumaki clan; he was born in Konoha, but his parents moved to Takigakure shortly afterwards. He was 13 when he decided to run away from home. His life was one of bliss, up until his graduation at the academy. His parents had come to congratulate him. His father was a proud medical ninja and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps (despite Mrokeii's constant talk of becoming like Uzumaki Naruto). However, on the day of his graduation, Shinobi wearing strange robes and hoods struck his father down. His mother had tried to stop them, but she too was struck down. They were about to kill Mrokeii as well, until a cornered Mrokeii breathed a measly fireball from his mouth and into one of the assassin's faces. While extremely irritated, his colleague was amused, and told his partner to leave the child. Begrudgingly, the assassin followed his calmer colleague and they both disappeared. The government did nothing as Mrokeii was put into an orphanage and taken out of the Shinobi program. Here, Mrokeii worked on his fūinjutsu and wind techniques, even using his large Uzumaki chakra reserves to his advantage to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, and gathered the information he needed; he was determined to go to Konoha, to escape the corrupt system and become Hokage. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki